El guardián del faro
by Gilrasir
Summary: UA Cuando un hombre ha pasado tanto tiempo solo, siente el inevitable deseo de conocer a alguien. Sin embargo, el precio puede ser demasiado alto y la culpa puede ser insoportable, sobre todo, cuando hay vidas en juego. Él es, el guardián del faro.
1. Deseos inocentes

**Nota del Autor:** Este es un FF corto, no más de tres capítulos van a ser, creo. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción al tiempo que veía la letra. Me di cuenta que podía cocinar una pequeña historia basada en la letra de dicha canción y que podía ser potencialmente buena, si se sabía cómo llevarla a las letras.

Eso era todo.

Los saluda desde el Observatorio Greenwich… Gilrasir.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Deseos inocentes**

Era el atardecer de un cálido día de primavera. El mar rugía al romper en las rocas costeras, llenas de algas y estrellas de mar. Un arrecife se podía vislumbrar en el litoral. En medio de éste, se emplazaba un muelle desde el cual partían embarcaciones, mercancías o personas iban a bordo, rumbo a tierras lejanas. La salida de la costa era traicionera por las noches, cuando las rocas que sobresalían del agua espumosa se confundían con el telón del cielo sin sol y los barcos se hundirían sin remisión si no fuera por el faro que se asentaba sobre un promontorio de roca, mar adentro. Su luz iluminaba el camino a los botes, barcos mercantes y grandes buques que salían del bullicioso muelle y evitaba que vidas se perdieran innecesariamente en el mar. El puerto recordaba cada muerte que ocurría en los arrecifes antes que el faro fuera construido, con los brazos y el sudor de centenares de hombres, y no pocos dieron sus vidas para que tamaña obra fuera terminada. Ahora, la enorme torre, de 150 pies de altura, se alzaba contra el manto de estrellas, su gran rayo de luz haciendo visibles las rocas, afiladas y mortales, las cuales incontables vidas habían reclamado ya.

En el pueblo, en una casa suntuosa, una mujer, ataviada en un pálido vestido blanco bordado, peinaba su cabello castaño frente a un espejo ovalado, enmarcado en plata y con detalles florales en relieve. Una media sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Era la doncella del pueblo, la mujer más bella del puerto y, por motivo de sus vestidos, era llamada "La Perla Blanca"

Tres toques a la puerta la sacaron de su rutina.

La mujer abandonó sus utensilios de belleza, exclamando de alegría, sabiendo que esa noche iba a ser especial, una noche para recordar. Su cabello parecía volar tras ella cuando abrió la puerta y vio a quien estaba esperando. Lo había conocido en el puerto, sentado en un bar, bebiendo un whiskey añejo apaciblemente, seguro, sereno… atractivo. Ostentaba una barba decentemente espesa, cabello rubio, casi plateado, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, sus ojos azul cielo mirando al cantinero distraídamente, con una media sonrisa. Y, como si algo más allá del entendimiento de ese hombre lo impulsara a hacerlo, giró su cabeza hacia ella, con el mismo desinterés. Pero ella, sintió un repentino hormigueo en su vientre. No podía explicar por qué la mirada de ese hombre la traspasaba, hacía hervir su sangre de deseo, hacía que mil pensamientos cruzaran su mente, no de pesadumbre, no de alegría. No, la palabra alegría no era suficiente para describir lo que le sucedía.

Al otro lado de la situación, el hombre que observaba a aquella doncella jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa en su vida, pero no dejó que aquel hecho recién descubierto obnubilara su razón. Iba a ser suya, y se aseguraría que ella pasara los mejores momentos junto a él.

La tarde transcurrió en un alegre coro de risas y maravillas. Ese hombre conocía la costa como la palma de su mano. Señalaba los lugares donde las garzas y las gaviotas se reunían para reproducirse, paseaban por los acantilados cubiertos de hierba desde donde se podía escuchar el agradable sonido de las olas romper contra las paredes rocosas, e incluso se atrevieron a entrar a una cueva, en donde podían escucharse, según las tradiciones del puerto, ecos de los muertos en el mar, clamando por comunicarse con sus seres queridos, abandonados a causa de los azares del océano. Le contaba que entraba a esa gruta, cuando podía, para hablar con sus padres, muertos por la furia de las olas tempestuosas de una agitada noche de invierno, antes que el faro fuera erigido.

-Y, ¿realmente te hablan? –preguntaba ella, sentada sobre una roca húmeda, sin importarle el vestido en lo absoluto.

-Si sabes cómo escuchar –dijo él, mostrando otra vez esa enigmática sonrisa-. A veces, es como el mar quisiera disculparse por llevarse a gente que no merecía abandonar a los suyos y te diera la oportunidad de comunicarte con ellos.

Ella se limitó a suspirar.

-No me has dicho tu nombre –puntualizó él, como dándose cuenta recién de ese hecho.

-Si me besas, te lo diré –respondió ella, sonriendo más pronunciadamente. Él sopesó las posibilidades que esto ofrecía, pero creyó que estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Una mujer nunca se exponía a que la besaran sin tender trampas a quienes trataban de conquistarlas. Eso le había dicho su padre cuando apenas contaba doce años, tres meses antes que ellos fueran devorados por el mar.

-¿Y harías eso, sólo para saber cómo te llamas? –quiso saber el hombre-. Entonces no me imagino qué podrías hacer para que me mostraras tu árbol genealógico.

La mujer rió con ganas.

-¿Te gustaría verlo?

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, pero no ahora. Iré a tu casa cuando el día y la noche se hagan uno.

-Pero… no te he dicho en donde vivo –argumentó ella, visiblemente desconcertada.

El hombre sonrió.

-Bueno… eso es lo bueno de tener boca. –Hizo una pausa para ayudarla a levantarse, una cortesía irrisoria, pero efectiva-. Si la usas bien, puedes llegar a cualquier lado.

* * *

Ahora, que ella tenía a aquel hombre en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, supo que sus últimas palabras fueron bastante ciertas. Apoyado levemente contra el marco, ese hombre cuyo nombre no conocía todavía le sonreía. Aquello era motivo de intriga para ella. ¿Nunca estaba triste por algo?

-¿Y? ¿Dónde está tu árbol genealógico?

Ella carraspeó en señal de incomodidad y, a continuación, sonrió nerviosamente antes de conducirlo por un pasillo corto, iluminado a intervalos por velas a medio consumir, sostenidas por candelabros de plata que brillaban mortecinamente. Abrió una puerta polvorienta y el hombre se quedó boquiabierto, porque las paredes estaban llenas de nombres y líneas que iban en todas direcciones. La mujer debía de ser alguien importante, para tener tan extenso precedente familiar.

Él se acercó a una de las paredes, arrodillándose para ver un relieve de una hoja con un nombre de mujer, bajo el cual podía leerse "La Perla Blanca". A continuación, miró a la mujer, sin creerlo.

-¿Ése es tu nombre? ¿Hermione?

Ella asintió silenciosamente. Una sonrisa misteriosa se podía vislumbrar en su cara. Algo quería decir sin palabras, nada que contuviera letras: eran innecesarias, no servían a sus propósitos, quería hechos, quería ver que él supiera lo que ella quería. Y, lo que sea que deseaba, tenía mucho que ver con la conversación que tuvieron en la cueva.

No necesitaba saber su nombre para darse cuenta que él estaba leyendo sus señales como si estuvieran escritas en inmensos caracteres dorados en la pared. Él se acercó a Hermione lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y caminaron juntos fuera de la habitación, a través del pasillo, y hacia el dormitorio de la doncella, donde una cama con sábanas de seda vaporosa esperaba por ser ocupada. La brisa marina entraba a suaves ráfagas, refrescando a ambos, quienes ya comenzaban a sentir un calor que provenía del interior de sus corazones, y sus pieles ya comenzaban a mostrar señales obvias de aquello.

Los rayos de luna arrojaban luces plateadas sobre la cama y sobre los amantes. Las manos de él se posaron en los hombros de ella, tomando el vestido y haciéndolo lentamente a un lado, dejando que la gravedad la desvistiera sola. Como la pluma de un cisne, descendió hasta tocar el suelo, y ella siguió el trayecto de su atuendo hasta que volvió a dirigir su vista al hombre que estaba de pie, mirándola, apenas sonriendo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se vio enlazar sus brazos en el cuello de ese desconocido, sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, quería perderse en él, no sabía por qué, pero las razones eran lo de menos, sólo quería entregarse, quería ser suya, confiaba ciega e irrevocablemente en él, lo suficiente para regalarle su corazón.

Sentía como caía, lenta pero inexorablemente, sobre la cama. No tenía control sobre su cuerpo, no sabía que estaba sentándose sobre las sábanas, soltando las manos de él, y recostándose en su lecho, el cual, hasta el día de ayer, usaba sólo para dormir y soñar con el momento que estaba viviendo ahora. Dio con la cabeza en la almohada, llamando con la mirada a ese hombre, tentándolo con su sonrisa, con su cuerpo, con su deseo. Miraba sin ver, como el sujeto convertido en amante se quitaba la capa y se deshacía de su ropa, como si ella fuera la que le estuviera diciendo tal cosa. Sabía que no podía resistirse a ella, porque ella no podía resistirse a él. Podía oler su proximidad; era como si un océano se precipitara sobre ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo avasallador, porque su aroma recordaba al que podía sentir cada vez que se aproximaba a la costa.

El placer era cegador.

El ardor del hombre se contraponía con su aroma a playa, como si dos fuerzas contradictorias convivieran en una sola persona. Hermione podía sentir el fuego de la pasión mezclarse con el ímpetu del mar, todos arremetiendo con toda su fuerza contra ella, contra su cuerpo y contra su corazón. Contra todo ese poder, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a la espalda sudorosa y navegar en los bravíos ríos de lujuria, soportando una tempestad de pasiones huracanadas, haciendo que cada incursión retumbara en su interior como el trueno que sucede al rayo. Era lo más parecido a navegar en un mar con tormenta; la cama se movía al ritmo de maremotos pasionales, pero él, pese a que parecía desatar la furia de la naturaleza en ese momento, lucía sereno, tranquilo. Y ella se sentía segura entre las fuerzas que la subyugaban, como si aceptara aquella volcánica forma de amar, como si estuviera esperando por largo tiempo ese momento.

La noche avanzaba, las luces del pueblo se iban apagando, pero el faro seguía iluminando, infatigable, las rocas del arrecife, permitiendo un viaje seguro a las embarcaciones que salían o entraban al muelle. Los grillos cantaban en el frescor de la noche temprana y las olas rompían mansamente en los cuchillos rocosos frente a la playa. Pero, en una de las casas, la más grande, todo distaba de ser calmo.

Hermione, la Perla Blanca, brillaba a la luz de la luna, pero no se trataba de un fenómeno extraño. Brillaba a causa de su profusa transpiración, aunque en esta ocasión ya no era ella la que recibía. Estaba brindando placer al hombre, pero no de forma tempestuosa, sino que con una dulzura infinita, como navegar en aguas prístinas y tranquilas, bajo el cielo azul y el fresco del océano. Ella era una amante más mansa, pero no menos apasionada, dejaba que su pasión fuera diezmando lentamente a su compañero de cama, tentándolo con un deseo exquisito, dándoselo de a poco. Pronto, la furia fue reemplazada por la ternura y un viso de lo que podría ser amor. Lo besaba, lo acariciaba y lo abrazaba, juntando su cuerpo con el de él, calmando el incendio que hace un rato atrás la quemaba, la consumía en un deseo enajenante, pero prohibido.

Pero él quería aprisionarla contra él nuevamente y hacerle sentir oleadas de rabioso placer. Pronto, la calma y la tormenta convivieron en una sola cama, tratando de imponerse el uno al otro, una tácita batalla entre pasiones, deseos y amores. Parecían danzar sobre las sábanas, como una coreografía erótica, que hablaba de una historia de amor que comenzó hace siglos ya, en un bar a cuadras de donde ahora el fuego y el agua se habían hecho amigos al fin.

Y la noche seguía avanzando.

* * *

La mañana se hizo ver en la habitación. Las sábanas se derramaban de la cama y dos cuerpos yacían en ella, durmiendo apaciblemente, como si toda la pasión desatada anoche fuera parte de un mero sueño. Ella despertó primero, cuando un rayo errante atravesó uno de sus ojos. Giró su cabeza instintivamente para ver si él estaba allí, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando supo que lo de anoche no había sido una ilusión.

-Hola, amor mío. Saluda a la mañana.

Él también sonrió y besó a Hermione, abrazándola dulcemente, sin rastro de aquella volcánica pasión que lo dominó hace unas horas atrás. Sin embargo, la cara de ella ya no expresaba alegría.

-¿Qué te sucede? –quiso saber él, empleando un tono suave pero firme.

-No lo sé –repuso ella, mirando a su nuevo amor con tristeza sin disimular-. Cada vez que salgo a pasear al pueblo, se me hace corto el tiempo que me demoro en hacerlo. Todo se me hace tan conocido que, de alguna manera, se me hace pequeño. Me gustaría conocer más el mundo en el que vivo.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a seguir escuchando.

-Hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo esto. Por eso, espero el barco de las nueve para llevarme a las grandes ciudades de más allá del mar. –Ella ahora derramaba lágrimas silenciosas-. Lo siento, pero este sentimiento es más grande que el amor que te profeso. Lo siento, de verdad.

Y lloró sobre su hombro.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera que fuera a caerse por un acantilado. Cualquier hombre la habría tratado con crueldad, pero él era diferente al resto. La entendía perfectamente y, además, eso no era óbice para no haber disfrutado del momento de anoche.

-¿De verdad quieres irte?

Ella asintió por toda respuesta.

-Pues, hazlo.

-¿Y no te sentirás mal por haberte abandonado?

-Si tienes razones para hacerlo, buenas razones, como la que me acabas de dar, no tengo porqué sentirme mal. –Él sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y vestirse nuevamente-. Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas antes que te vayas.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-Mi nombre es Draco…

* * *

Una hora después, Draco caminaba alegremente en dirección a la playa para disfrutar un poco de la brisa marina. Había hecho suya a la Perla Blanca, había logrado que vibrara en su compañía, que se sacudiera de placer, que ardiera de deseo y, por encima de todo, haber dejado una huella imborrable en su corazón, un recuerdo que la acompañaría de por vida. Pero ella se iba, se iba a lugares nuevos para conocer gente, casas, y un nuevo amor.

Ese era el precio por haber disfrutado de su compañía.

Pero parecía ser que alguien no compartía su opinión. Se acercaba velozmente a Draco, con un garrote en la mano. El pasto estaba alto, no era capaz de escuchar los pasos tremebundos de quien iba a su caza. Demasiado tarde para reaccionar, Draco fue golpeado en la cabeza. Un nombre tatuado en el brazo del hombre que lo agredió fue la última imagen que se grabó en su mente antes de ser sumergido, a fuerza de odio, en las tinieblas.


	2. Fatalidad

**Capítulo II: Fatalidad**

Draco abrió los ojos, pero no notó ninguna diferencia en cuanto a lo avanzado del día. O al menos, eso creía, porque el sol apenas se había movido de su posición desde cuando ese hombre sin rostro lo sumió en la inconsciencia. Se puso de pie, sobándose la cabeza, moviéndola hacia todos lados para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar y se tocó el lugar donde el garrote lo había impactado. Tenía un enorme hematoma que le latía contra la palma de su mano.

No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba en la costa.

Arreglándose su capa, se adentró en el puerto. Pero la primera señal de que algo no andaba bien saltaba a la vista, porque no había nadie en las calles, los comercios, vacíos, los bares estaban desiertos, ninguna pareja se amaba en la plaza ni en las aceras. Era algo similar a cuando hubo una epidemia que mató a unos doscientos habitantes en el pueblo; nadie salía de sus casas, las calles en el mismo estado que ahora. ¿Se trataría de algo similar?

Draco llegó al muelle. Allí, el caos era total. Parecía ser que todo el puerto estuviera concentrado allí, mirando, unos con cara de incomprensión, otros de un espanto visible a millas. ¿Qué podría haber causado tal pandemónium en los muelles del puerto?

Se hizo un camino entre los hombres, mujeres y niños, apartándolos con cuidado, tratando de ver lo que había sucedido en la costa con sus propios ojos. Por encima de las cabezas de la multitud podía divisar densas volutas de humo que ascendían en espirales hacia el cielo cubierto de espesas nubes. ¿Se habrá incendiado una embarcación?

Y seguía abriendo un sendero entre la marea de gente que observaba, petrificada y horrorizada, el espectáculo desconocido y posiblemente aterrador. Draco se preguntaba a cada segundo, a cada paso que lo acercaba a la playa, qué demonios había ocurrido que movía a tantas personas a agolparse contra la línea costera, mudos de pánico y dolor mal disimulado. Para bien, o para mal, no tardaría en averiguarlo, tan pronto como pasara a ver lo acontecido en primera fila, tan pronto viera el horror desatado en las aguas someras de la costa.

La última persona salió de su vista, y Draco pudo ver el desastre en toda su dolorosa extensión.

En efecto, había un barco que se consumía en llamas, despedazado en la quilla, cuerpos quemados o ensangrentados se podían ver en la cubierta destruida. Sin embargo, no era la única embarcación que había sufrido tal suerte. A lo largo del arrecife, muchos otros barcos yacían varados como ballenas en la playa, destrozados, otros quedaron ensartados contra las rocas y de otros, lo único que quedó fue un mástil que sobresalía del mar, las velas rasgadas y que ondeaban lastimeramente con la brisa. Draco no podía entender qué había causado tanta destrucción. ¿Cómo, en una noche, podía haber ocurrido tamaña tragedia?

Draco tuvo que apartar a un océano de gente para volver sobre sus pasos. La única forma de saber cómo había ocurrido todo eso era visitando una pequeña tienda ubicada en la plazoleta del puerto. Su capa ondeaba frenéticamente a medida que el hombre daba pasos rápidos y agitados en busca de una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en todo eso que le causaba una profunda incomodidad, como si, de alguna manera, él fuera responsable de la catástrofe que había segado cientos de vidas. Pero no podía ser: todo estaba en orden esa noche en la que compartió su cuerpo con Hermione. El pueblo estaba tranquilo, el faro iluminaba las costas, nada de vientos huracanados ni alguna otra anomalía climática que hubiera desatado aquel caos.

La tienda que buscaba brillaba por ausencia de bullicio. Las frutas y verduras, los pescados y demás productos del mar hacían notar la soledad en la que yacían en los mostradores, los periódicos, apilados en un rincón, ni siquiera se agitaban con el murmullo del viento. Draco se dirigió a la pila de papeles que esperaba encima de un mostrador polvoriento y deteriorado y tomó uno de los ejemplares. Como esperaba, la tragedia en las aguas costeras ocupaba casi toda la primera plana, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba.

Bajo el nombre del periódico, los ojos del hombre ubicaron la línea que le diría qué fue lo que realmente había ocurrido en el mar. Y, para su consternación, miedo y repulsión por él mismo, las letras y números que observaba casi con una insana obsesión no mentían.

14 de febrero de 1885

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara, sus rodillas se doblaron solas y dio con ellas en el piso de madera del recinto. Le parecía increíble que estuviera prácticamente un día entero inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza; recordó el momento en que un desconocido lo arrojó a las tinieblas por motivos que desconocía, el nombre tatuado en su brazo. Estaba seguro que había visto ese nombre en otro lado, pero el recuerdo exacto no venía a su mente en esos momentos, momentos en los que apenas podía razonar. Ahora que había visto la prueba definitiva de que todo lo que había ocurrido era culpa de él, lo atormentó una nube negra de premoniciones enfermizas y desconcertantes.

Era todo culpa suya.

Sólo 101 pasos lo distanciaban de la playa y la casa en la que había consumado sus sueños y había hecho realidad otros, pero a qué costo. Un día de oscuridad era suficiente para que las naves viajaran ciegas en la noche, sin una luz que los guiara a través del roquerío, estrellándose contra los arrecifes, hundiéndose en las frías aguas de la costa o incendiándose como luciérnagas monstruosas, protestando en agonía, lamentando con crujidos y rezongos mudos la falta de una guía que los condujera por aguas más seguras. Era una auténtica tragedia griega lo que le estaba sucediendo: por querer una noche de pasión, una flota entera de barcos había encallado en las rocas que sobresalían del océano manso.

Había sólo una cosa que hacer, y debía hacerlo rápido.

Cruzó el puerto como una exhalación, con el corazón en un puño y la respiración agitada y superficial. Si alguien descubría que él había sido el responsable de toda la destrucción y la pérdida de todas esas vidas, su viaje sería muy corto. Y ocurría que tenía una responsabilidad crucial en la vida de los habitantes del pueblo costero.

Sus pies lo conducían por el mismo fatídico sendero donde un desconocido le había arrebatado la visión del mundo. Sus pasos eran amortiguados por la hierba alta, toda la atención del pueblo se concentraba en el desastre en el muelle, nadie iba a saber dónde estaba ni adonde podría haber ido. Estaba cerca de la playa, lejos del arrecife, el sol estaba en su máxima altura, un bote con remos esperaba la llegada de su amo, a medio camino entre la tierra y el mar. Nadie miraba, nadie tenía la más leve idea que él estaba allí, una ocasión perfecta para escapar y librarse de los agravios de los demás. Empujó el bote hasta que éste flotó perezosamente sobre las olas rompientes, se subió a la diminuta embarcación, tomó los remos y se dirigió a la roca sobre la cual se alzaba el faro, sin luz, sin guía… sin guardián.

Los habitantes del puerto estaban demasiado tristes y desolados como para fijarse en el bote que se acercaba al faro, el cual llevaba al culpable de todas las muertes y todas las pérdidas materiales, materializadas de una forma aterradoramente obvia en la superficie del mar. Entre tanta fatalidad, nadie podía pensar siquiera en que había un responsable, alguna persona a la que se pudiera echar la culpa, alguien que pagara, de la forma que fuera, las consecuencias de sus actos. Todas las miradas acribillaban los barcos hundidos, quemados o varados, imaginándose que en cubierta hubiera algún sobreviviente que pudiera contar la verdad del desastre. Pero ningún cuerpo tirado sin orden ni misericordia sobre las tablas de alguna embarcación se movía, ninguna podía clamar por ayuda, ninguna podía dar un nombre que apuntara al responsable.

Mientras el resto del pueblo lloraba y exclamaba al cielo gris, rogando por justicia, Draco abandonaba el bote y entraba en la torre del faro, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras, en busca de todas sus pertenencias. No iba a partir a otro pueblo sin sus cosas ni su dinero, el cual guardaba celosamente en una pequeña bolsa. Tenía suficiente como para iniciar una nueva vida, lejos del faro, lejos del mar, lejos de las responsabilidades. Mientras se agarraba de barandilla en barandilla, un pensamiento aún más terrorífico fue cobrando fuerza a medida que el cuarto del faro se hacía cada vez más cercano.

Se detuvo. La fuerza de aquel mal presentimiento era tan manifiesta que movió a Draco a desistir de sus objetivos. Respirando hondo, como si la decisión que iba a tomar ahora fuera su sentencia de muerte, desvió la vista hacia atrás y, en lugar de subir, bajó, incluso más rápido de lo que subió. Salió de la torre, las olas rugían cada vez con más fuerza, tomando altura a medida que el día avanzaba, abordó el bote y remó con ímpetu, desviando la proa hacia el arrecife. Remaba y remaba, sintiendo que a cada movimiento de sus esforzados brazos, se acercaba más y más a una verdad que desconocía pero que presentía. La brisa se había convertido en un viento de apreciable velocidad y el oleaje se podía sentir, aún estando a cientos de metros mar adentro. Draco, impulsado por aquella visión de desolación y tristeza, batía los remos casi con violencia, desesperado por saber si su corazonada era verdad o sólo un producto de su imaginación aunque, había algo dentro de él que le decía que no era una invención suya, que aquello había ocurrido en realidad y que él sólo iba a confirmar lo que su intuición ya sabía.

Navegaba cuidadosamente entre las rocas, viendo restos de vigas consumidas por las llamas o rotas en varias partes. Muebles flotaban errantes, al ritmo de las corrientes marinas, algunas de ellas vomitaban ropajes, vestidos elegantes y calzados recién lustrados. Velas rasgadas cubrían algunas rocas, otras todavía ardían y otras yacían intactas, mojándose en el mar, todos recuerdos de un desastre que, de no ser por sus ardientes deseos, pudo evitarse. Era impresionante darse cuenta del poder de la atracción, del deseo y la pasión, de eclipsar las necesidades de la mayoría para reemplazarlas por las de uno. Draco se había preguntado desde que supo que todos los hechos de la mañana eran consecuencias de sus decisiones, qué lo había motivado a abandonar sus deberes como guardián del faro y atreverse a navegar las aguas traicioneras de la costa, beberse una copa de whiskey, posar sus ojos en la hermosa doncella que paseaba por ese lugar, llevarla a pasear, conocer su genealogía y hacerle el amor, todo en una sola noche. Habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida, momentos ahogados por la desgracia que había caído sobre el puerto. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Abandonar la única guía de los barcos en el arrecife en la oscuridad en miras a disfrutar de una noche mágica o quedarse en lo alto de la torre del faro, vigilando, manteniendo la llama viva, guiando a los barcos ciegos por la penumbra de la costa, plagada de obstáculos fatales?

Pronto, Draco se dio cuenta que eran pensamientos absurdos. El daño ya estaba hecho: las vidas a bordo de esos veleros se habían perdido para siempre y, tarde o temprano, los dedos de muchas personas lo señalarían a él como la fuente de sus tormentos. Pero eso no importaba mucho; lo que realmente lo tenía remando en un mar cada vez más intranquilo era ese mal presentimiento que lo atacó desde que estuvo a punto de iniciar sus planes de escape. No podía huir de eso, porque se trataba de algo que lo afectaba directamente, fuera de todo lo demás que había ocurrido.

Una nave yacía de costado frente a él. Varios cuerpos flotaban en el agua, sin vida, restos de escarcha cubrían sus pieles, pálidas como la luz de la luna. En cubierta también había personas que no respiraban, corazones que no latían ni miembros que se movían. Y, en una intensa y desproporcionada oleada de entendimiento, divisó un cuerpo ataviado con un vestido blanco, aferrándose a la barandilla de proa, a medio salir del agua. Supuso que había muerto de frío, en las aguas congeladas de la noche, pero eso no era lo más terrible.

Draco se acercó a la mujer sin vida y, apenas la tocó, supo que sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad.

Había memorizado la textura de su piel desde la noche pasada, tan suave, tan lisa… el color de su cabello le decía de una manera tan rotunda que Hermione, la Perla Blanca, había sido entregada en sacrificio al arrecife, por culpa de él. Había estado inconsciente mientras su barco zarpaba sin guía hacia otras tierras, la luz muerta, las rocas invisibles a los ojos de los vigías, obstáculos letales que cobraron la vida de la única mujer cuyo calor había podido sentir hasta ese momento. La culpa se incrementó de una forma tan dolorosa que Draco no pudo soportarlo, todo intento de escapar del puerto evacuó su mente. Sabía que no importaba cuán lejos fuera, su recuerdo y su muerte lo perseguirían hasta el final de sus días; cualquier cosa que le hicieran, incluso si lo crucificaran por su fatal descuido, era mejor que vivir fuera del puerto pero con la pesada carga de la muerte de Hermione.

Navegando con cuidado entre las rocas, se acercó al muelle más cercano y, como él esperaba, todas las caras se volvieron hacia Draco. Nadie conocía al Guardián del Faro, no sabían que quien se acercaba era el responsable de la destrucción de incontables naves mercantes y de pasajeros y de cientos de muertos en el mar. Advirtieron que su rostro estaba marcado por un poderoso sentimiento de culpa y una tristeza inenarrable. El desconocido se puso de pie, abandonó el bote y se abrió camino a través del mar de gente. Se detuvo frente a una casa, curiosamente frente al tribunal del puerto y miró a todos los presentes con miedo y dolor grabados en piedra en su cara.

-Nadie sabe quién soy, nadie jamás me ha visto en este pueblo hasta ayer. Pues, tengo que decirles que no soy un forastero venido de tierras lejanas. Soy el responsable del desastre que acaban de ver todos. Soy el culpable de que todos esos barcos se hundieran en el océano y que todas esas vidas se sumergieran en la oscuridad de la muerte. Debía estar en mi lugar de siempre, custodiando la luz del faro, iluminando el camino de los barcos en la oscuridad.

Un hombre, robusto y cuyo torso no estaba cubierto con prenda alguna, exclamó al aire:

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo, mientras casi toda la flota de barcos de este puerto se hundía en las aguas?

Draco supo que era una pregunta legítima, pero no era fácil de responder, porque eso implicaba revelar que había estado en compañía de una mujer… y no de cualquier mujer. Le era demasiado embarazoso decir que había compartido lecho con la Perla Blanca.

-Bajé a tomarme un whiskey, pasé la noche fuera de una casa, mirando las estrellas antes de irme cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo por el este. Pero un sujeto cuyo rostro no puedo recordar, me golpeó en la cabeza y estuve inconsciente un largo tiempo. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pude ponerme en pie de nuevo y pensé que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo pero, cuando vi los barcos hundidos, humeando en la distancia, entendí que era otro día…

Las caras de todos los presentes no podían expresar más odio. Ese hombre, quien estaba de pie delante de todos ellos, era el Guardián del Faro, quien velaba por la luz del faro en medio del océano, se aseguraba que por las noches iluminara las aguas traicioneras y librara a los barcos de encallar en las rocas afiladas. Pero ninguna luz se pudo ver anoche, no había luna, una noche cubierta de nubes, aguas agitadas… caos predecible.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Te vi salir de la casa de la Perla Blanca! –vociferó un hombre entre la multitud. Vestía una capa negra, tenía el cabello negro, revuelto, como si alguien hubiera barrido encima de su cabeza y usaba lentes redondos-. ¡Pasaste la noche con ella, maldito bastardo! ¡Abandonaste el faro, tu responsabilidad, para hacer tuya a una mujer prometida!

Draco sabía que merecía que lo acusaran, pero aun así, no estaba preparado para sentir el odio de la población del puerto.

-Ella jamás me dijo eso.

-¡Ahórrate tus excusas, cerdo piojoso! ¡Podrías haber preguntado!

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación ante estas palabras.

-No me pude resistir. Era tan hermosa…

-¿Podrías dejar de meter más la pata? –rugió el hombre de los lentes-. Ella era mi prometida… ¡y ahora está muerta, por tu culpa!

Draco entendió, a la fuerza, que no solo había arruinado la vida de todas las personas del pueblo, sino que había sido el responsable de la muerte de la Princesa del Puerto. Debió haberlo sabido, cuando vio la genealogía en su casa, el nombre grabado en la puerta de ésta, el nombre tatuado en el brazo del hombre que lo aturdió ayer: todo coincidía a la perfección. Hermione era un miembro de la realeza y, al parecer, el hombre que le estaba gritando de forma tan amarga, era el prometido de ella.

-¡Mira! –exclamó el hombre de lentes y se descubrió el brazo, y Draco suprimió un grito al darse cuenta que era el mismo nombre que había visto en el brazo del hombre que le golpeó en la mañana de ayer-. ¡Este tatuaje simboliza nuestro compromiso! ¿Creíste que usábamos anillos? ¡Pues estabas equivocado! ¡Las personas que pasan a ser miembros de la realeza se tatúan en el brazo porque los anillos se pueden perder! ¡Así nos aseguramos de no ser nunca infieles! ¡Y no se te ocurra echarle la culpa a ella, porque tú la conquistaste!

Draco no dijo nada. Significaba que todo era su culpa, desde las muertes en el arrecife hasta la ruptura de una unión real que significaría una prolongada estabilidad en el reino. Evidentemente, él no estaba al tanto de esos hechos, pasando prácticamente los últimos veinte años en la cúspide del faro, manteniendo la luz viva para que los barcos navegaran seguros en las aguas de la costa. Los ojos de los demás expresaban el mismo odio que ese hombre de cabello revuelto y lentes, hacían presagiar la suerte de aquel desdichado guardián.

-¿Quién está a favor de desterrar a este infeliz del puerto, para que nunca más traiga dolor y pesadumbre a este pueblo? –rugió el hombre de los lentes. Para la sorpresa de nadie, todos manifestaron su aprobación, todos querían que ese bastardo hijo del demonio fuera expulsado del puerto, sin pertenencias, sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Draco, subyugado por la unanimidad de la decisión de sus coterráneos, miró a todos los habitantes del puerto con una mirada que denotaba claramente aceptación de la pena que todos le habían impuesto. Destrozado y sintiendo asco por él mismo, el hombre del cabello rubio dio media vuelta y, bajo la mirada atenta y furiosa de los demás, caminó hacia la salida del puerto, camino a los arrecifes de más allá, hacia la caverna en donde, hace milenios le parecía, había conquistado a una mujer cuya vida el mar había reclamado. Era un alto precio por una noche de pasión, una noche de descuido, una noche marcada a fuego por el destino, cientos de vidas perdidas, un culpable.

Y caminaba a paso lento, su destino incierto, aunque quizá haya un final digno para todo esto…

Quizá…


	3. Las fauces del destino

**Capítulo III: Las fauces del destino**

El viaje de Draco hacia las Cavernas de los Ecos fue largo y penoso, no por el camino, no por la fatiga, sino por los remordimientos que iban asediándolo desde que lo desterraron del puerto. Aunque sabía, en teoría, que aquellos pensamientos eran innecesarios y que perdía el tiempo recordando todos esos acontecimientos, la culpa era demasiado grande y el cuerpo exánime de Hermione aferrándose desesperadamente a la cubierta, escarcha cubriendo su cabello, su piel fantasmagóricamente pálida, le recordaban que fueron sus hechos los que la condujeron a tal destino. Era una horrorosa ironía que haciendo el amor con ella sellara su suerte, un último momento de felicidad antes de hundirse en las tinieblas por culpa de su propio amante. Era demasiado. Y el único lugar seguro al que podía ir era a la cueva, el lugar donde ella había caído rendida a sus brazos.

El mar rugía y el cielo estaba oscuro, pero aún eran las tres de la tarde. Las primeras gotas de lluvia mojaron las rocas y Draco divisó el promontorio bajo el cual la gruta esperaba por el único hombre en el pueblo que la había visitado. El hombre desterrado por sus coterráneos se cubrió con su capa, viendo que la lluvia aumentaba su fuerza con el paso de los minutos. El ambiente era, de algún modo, conspiratorio, como si el entorno pudiera presentir lo que iba a suceder después. Los árboles se inclinaban a causa de la fuerza del viento, las olas cobraban mayor altura al chocar contra las rocas, el sonido era ominoso, premonitorio.

Una ola particularmente enorme hizo que Draco quedara empapado, pero parecía no darle mucha importancia. ¿Qué era importante para él en esos momentos? Acababa de perderlo todo, no tenía nada que le importara; todo lo que le restaba era una vida sin propósito, una vida errante, con un destino tan fijo como el clima del mundo. Cuando puso un pie en la gruta, un ulular que atribuyó a las corrientes de aire dentro de ésta se hizo escuchar en el vacío. Pero Draco, habiendo estado tantas veces allí, no oyó un silbido extraño, sino una voz, una voz que parecía llamarlo, una voz que rebosaba pena… y arrepentimiento.

-¿Hermione? –interrogó el recién llegado-. ¿Eres tú?

Un segundo ulular despeinó sus cabellos.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el Guardián del Faro?_

-Sólo quise salir a tierra firme por un momento –exclamó Draco, también sonando arrepentido.

_Tenías un deber con el puerto. Y saliste a tierra, ¿sólo por mí?_

Draco iba sintiendo cada vez más amargura en su corazón.

-No lo hice por ti. Ignoraba que existías.

_¿Y no pudiste, siquiera un momento, meditar, pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones?_

-¿Acaso ninguna mujer puede amar a alguien como yo?

_No, Draco. Ninguna. Tu deber te margina del resto del mundo y debiste estar preparado para enfrentar tu destino. ¿No pudiste ver que muchas vidas estaban en tus manos? Familias fueron destruidas por tu culpa. Yo morí por tu culpa._

Draco creyó que ella estaba siendo injusta.

-¿Son tuyas esas palabras? No lo creo. Tu eres cómplice de lo que sucedió.

_Porque no me dijiste quien eras. Se supone que el Guardián del Faro es una persona desconocida para el resto de la gente. Nunca debe salir de la torre, tiene que vivir solo, convivir con el océano. Si hubiera sabido que eras él, no habría hecho el amor contigo._

-Pero lo hiciste, a expensas de tu prometido. –La voz de Draco se alzaba de a poco-. Tampoco me dijiste nada acerca de él. Aceptaste pasar la noche conmigo, sin que yo supiera que estabas comprometida. Ambos somos culpables de lo que sucedió.

La gruta quedó inesperadamente en silencio. Parecía que la tormenta había amainado ya. Era como si Hermione no tuviera palabras para defenderse, porque también había contribuido, de alguna forma, al desastre de ese día. Además, el faro brilló la noche en que había estado con ella, la Perla Blanca. Era ese odioso tipo que lo dejó inconsciente esa mañana el culpable de todo.

Un nuevo silbido sobrevino mientras Draco navegaba en sus elucubraciones.

_Pero nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubieras salido de la torre_.

Ahora, la voz ya no sonaba arrepentida, sino que furiosa. Draco tembló de susto ante la imponente voz de Hermione. Sin embargo, crispó los puños y encaró al viento con firmeza.

-Tú me deseabas también. Es culpa nuestra. No puedes negarlo, porque tus ojos te delataban. Querías estar conmigo, querías, deliberadamente, ser infiel a tu prometido. Te habría importado un comino si yo fuera responsable de todas esas vidas o no.

Otra vez el viento dejó de soplar en la caverna. Draco respiró hondo, buscando la calma entre tanta tormenta mental. Quería que Hermione, aun estando en el otro mundo, entendiera que no había sido culpa enteramente suya, que ella también tenía parte en todo lo que había ocurrido. Estuvo esperando un largo rato a que el soplido del viento se hiciera escuchar nuevamente, sentado en una roca y meciéndose levemente.

_Tienes razón…_ _también tuve parte en esto. Lamento haber sido tan testaruda._

-Lo fuiste –dijo Draco, recuperando el temple-. ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

_Por la misma razón que hallé para fijarme en ti._

-¿Curiosidad?

_En este caso, nosotras lo llamamos deseo. Una curiosidad genuina, como la que me mostraste, implica sentir un deseo, un deseo inocente que termina convirtiéndose en una pasión impetuosa e imposible de controlar. Y, lo único que queda es… dejarse llevar… como lo hicimos esa vez._

-No me tortures, por favor –suplicó Draco. Le era difícil de soportar que estaba hablando con una voz incorpórea perteneciente a una mujer que había hecho suya y que ahora no estaba con él.

_No lo quise hacer. Olvidé que estás vivo._

-No te preocupes.

Hubo una pausa. La caverna estaba en paz, pese a que muchos habían muerto de forma involuntaria en el mar. Fue el eco de la voz de Hermione la que rompió el silencio.

_¿Qué harías para estar conmigo?_

Draco supo que era una pregunta con trampa. Decidió no contestarla, porque hacerlo, implicaba desear algo imposible, algo que estaba más allá de la capacidad humana.

-Es tiempo que me vaya… aunque no sé a qué lugar. Quizá a una ciudad sin mar, donde no tenga ninguna responsabilidad que implique tener vidas en la mano.

El viento sonó como si alguien se riera de un chiste muy gracioso.

_No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que estés conmigo._

-No… no puedo quedarme en este cueva hasta que envejezca.

Hermione soltó otra risa que alborotó los cabellos de Draco.

_No… me refiero a estar conmigo de verdad. Estoy en un lugar fantástico, deberías verlo._

-Lo haré cuando muera.

_Pero es mucho tiempo el que tengo que esperar, y no hay un atajo._

Draco no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de suicidarse sólo para estar con Hermione. Prefería vivir en otro lado y tratar de rehacer su vida. No podía desperdiciar toda una vida sólo por una mujer.

-Nos reuniremos cuando sea el momento –sentenció Draco en un tono definitivo. No se escuchó ningún silbido ante aquella declaración mientras él abandonaba la cueva. Pisaba con cuidado las rocas resbaladizas y, después de poco andar, halló el camino hacia las montañas. Se trataba de un sendero traicionero, lleno de bifurcaciones y caminos sin salida que resultaba difícil saber si se iba a la ciudad de más allá de las montañas o terminaría en un acantilado. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera niebla…

* * *

Había anochecido y Draco había caminado por horas, en medio de una espesa niebla que no le permitía ver más allá de unos cuantos pies. Sabía que la ciudad de más allá de las montañas estaba al norte y mantuvo esa dirección, memorizando cada curva que daba el camino. Esperaba ver luces borrosas en la lejanía para ese momento pero, lo único que podía distinguir era una negrura casi total. Pero no era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Pese a que había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de Hermione en la cueva, ahora pensaba más en ellas. Ella, como ya sabía, era la mujer a la que más había deseado en su vida y no iba a poder olvidarla tan repentinamente, así como la proposición que le había hecho: estar con ella para siempre, reparar el daño que había hecho al pueblo y a ella, alejándola de su prometido y de la vida que iba a tener cuando zarpara junto a él hacia tierras desconocidas y grandes ciudades. Y, a medida que trataba de recordar el camino hacia el norte, aquellos pensamientos se colaban en él en mayor medida que antes, haciendo olvidar sus propósitos y su determinación de rehacer su vida en otro pueblo, libre de las responsabilidades del mar. Era como si éste, en cierta forma, lo estuviera llamando.

Ya era noche profunda. El canto de los grillos se escuchaba con tanta claridad que asustaba, la luna no se podía ver a causa de la niebla y se podía oler un aroma familiar pero fuera de lugar. Draco, extraviado, divido entre sus necesidades y sus deseos, no podía entender por qué sentía ese olor, debería estar lejos de éste y de todo lo que ello implicaba. El camino sinuoso iba en bajada, estaba descendiendo por la montaña, pero la bruma le negaba la posibilidad de identificar donde demonios estaba. Y, a medida que caminaba, el sendero se fue haciendo menos visible; el pasto cubría la tierra a intervalos, y además, no era tierra, era arena, arena fina y dorada…

Era arena de mar.

Y, como si estuviera sordo todo ese tiempo, Draco pudo escuchar las olas rompientes del océano que acababa de dejar.

Sus rodillas se hundieron en la arena, queriendo gritar sin conseguirlo. Su cabello rubio se confundió con el suelo, queriendo llorar sin conseguirlo. No podía entender por qué estaba de vuelta en el puerto que lo vio nacer, convertirse en el ángel de la guardia de los veleros y caer por una tontería. Podía ver todo lo sucedió desde que abandonó el faro hasta ese momento y le pareció una eternidad, siglos cuando menos, aquella cantidad de tiempo, pese a que habían sido sólo dos días. Para el tiempo de mundo, era una pestañada, un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el que su vida pasó de ser aburrida a ser puesta en tela de juicio.

Las horas pasaban, y Draco parecía estar dándose de cabezazos contra callejones sin salida en un laberinto hecho de arrecifes de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Qué debía hacer? Volver al puerto no era una opción: allí había conocido el auténtico repudio público. Tratar de hallar de nuevo el camino implicaba esperar hasta que la niebla se disipara, y sabía que eso no iba a pasar hasta el mediodía por lo menos, aparte que estaba cansado. El sueño no le molestaba, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco y a ratos, pero lo que realmente lo tenía de cabeza eran las palabras de Hermione.

_No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que estés conmigo._

_No… me refiero a estar conmigo de verdad. Estoy en un lugar fantástico, deberías verlo._

Y tomó una decisión.

Draco caminaba con cuidado a través de los arrecifes, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo. Su objetivo no estaba a mucha distancia, pero algunas rocas estaban muy escarpadas y era necesario tener ojo avizor para no resbalarse en la superficie húmeda. Y, después de saltar entre dos arrecifes y escalar una roca, llegó adonde quería. La luna apenas era visible a través del manto de nubes, pero le bastaba para saber lo que necesitaba saber.

Un par de horas después, las olas comenzaron a ganar altura, así como el mar. Pasando tanto tiempo en el mar, sabía cuándo subía o bajaba la marea. La espuma le llegaba a los pies todavía: faltaba un poco más. Un poco más para pagar sus errores y terminar con el odio de los habitantes del puerto.

No vio que el mar casi cubría la roca del arrecife. Demasiado tarde vio que una ola se elevaba por encima de él, casi como las fauces de un gigantesco monstruo de mar. Sintió el olor a algas antes de caer, como ayer, en la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un ambiente familiar.

Sintió su ropa totalmente mojada y cubierta con arena de mar. Tenía la boca salada y le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero se le pasaron al instante. Después de estar minutos tirado en la playa del puerto, se puso de pie y miró en lontananza. ¿Realmente había muerto, o sólo estuvo inconsciente? Todo estaba en su lugar: los arrecifes, el puerto, el faro…

Draco pudo ver lo que parecía una bandera blanca ondeando al viento. Teniendo una extraña sensación, corrió a toda la velocidad que podían sus piernas, creyendo ciegamente que era lo que creía que era. La figura se iba haciendo cada vez más discernible y, cuando ya estuvo a suficiente distancia, pudo ver con claridad el cabello castaño y el vestido de la mujer que deseaba. Miraba hacia el mar, como esperando algo o a alguien. Draco se acercó con más calma, recuperando el aire, en todo momento pensando en si ese era el lugar del que ella le había hablado.

La miró a los ojos… era la misma hermosa doncella con la que había pasado la noche, pero parecía ausente, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. La tocó y no tuvo reacción alguna, como una marioneta. Draco se fue sintiendo cada vez más desilusionado, pues creyó que ella lo iba a reconocer de inmediato y que se iba a vivir juntos a una hermosa casa. La tomó de la mano y ella caminó junto con él, pero su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, como si no tuviera alma. Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no había estado inconsciente.

Estaba muerto.

Y ese lugar no era el puerto, ni la playa. Era alguna extraña clase de infierno. Siempre había creído que el infierno era un lugar grotesco, agresivo, lleno de flamas y demonios con cola puntiaguda y tridentes con el mismo calificativo. Pero no servía de nada entender: estaba allí, no en el lugar que Hermione le había prometido. No tenía ningún sentido preguntar qué había pasado, porque sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Corrió hacia el mar, para tratar de ahogarse y amanecer en un mundo mejor, pero era como si la Tierra completa diera la vuelta junto con él, no pudiendo alcanzar la orilla de la playa. Y supo que no había manera de morirse en ese lugar. No podía vagar de un lado a otro porque, de algún modo, sabía que no tendría sentido. Lo único plausible era llevarse a la mujer que en un momento era Hermione y que ahora era una triste réplica de una persona a la que amó hace ya siglos.

Y ella hacía las cosas de la casa, obedecía cualquier orden de él sin cuestionamientos. Le hacía el amor cuando quería, ella le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, hacía las compras, todo lo que él deseaba, incluso sus más retorcidos deseos. Y así, Draco, el Guardián del Faro, una vez respetado en silencio, se fue consumiendo en el pecado en esa imitación de planeta, su averno particular, volviéndose cada vez más detestable y odioso, pues jamás veía sus deseos cumplidos.

* * *

Un poeta caminaba por la orilla del mar, en el mismo lugar donde el Guardián del Faro había perecido y halló el cuerpo ensangrentado y maltrecho de quien velaba por la seguridad de los veleros en la noche. El poeta, conmovido por la trágica muerte de esa persona, hizo a un lado sus enseres y cavó una tumba a la orilla del mar, enterrando al hombre allí y clavando una cruz allí con el siguiente obituario:

_Aquí yace el Guardián del Faro_

_Por negligencia, por culpa, por remordimiento_

_Su suerte será distinta de la persona a la que entregó su corazón_

_Se consumirá en deseos insanos_

_Nunca sus verdaderos sueños se harán realidad_

_Pues escogió otro camino para alcanzar la inmortalidad_

_Más corto, más fácil_

_Y el precio es más alto_

_Sólo puede soñar para que el mar le devuelva lo que era suyo_

_Un sueño eterno que jamás se cumplirá_

_Aquí yace el Guardián del Faro_

_Por gracia de él mismo, por gracia del destino._

Una vez que el poeta hubo terminado con su faena, abandonó la playa.

Se dice que los habitantes del puerto que veían aquella inscripción en la tumba de Draco, fueron olvidando el odio hacia él y, cada vez que alguien quedaba en paz con él, le depositaba una concha marina alrededor de la tumba. Con los años, el lugar estuvo lleno de conchas y ahora, ya no con odio, sino con respeto. Era el lamentable recordatorio del poder de la tentación para cambiar y destruir vidas.

Y, al menos un sueño de los muchos que tenía el guardián se cumplió: apaciguar el odio de sus coterráneos. Se dice que cuando eso sucedió, Draco se ganó el corazón de Hermione y vivieron juntos en el más allá. Otros, creen que declinó y ahora vive vigilando el faro de los océanos del paraíso. Pero, en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, era en que, al menos, Draco finalmente descansaba en paz.


End file.
